


Без названия

by k8Cathy



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8Cathy/pseuds/k8Cathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время пребывания у Орочимару Саске делает попытку раз и навсегда отвязаться от Наруто.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без названия

\- Слушаюсь, Орочимару-сама, - Кабуто, получив список распоряжений на сегодня, уже почти вышел из додзё, но, словно вдруг вспомнив, вернулся и небрежно обронил: - Да, Саске-кун, твои друзья по-прежнему крутятся в наших краях. Это довольно неудобно, знаешь ли, мне сейчас никак не хочется срываться с места.

\- Кабуто, - укоризненно произнёс Орочимару, - разве Саске-кун виноват в упрямстве мальчишки-джинчуурики? Жаль, но всё ещё неразумно было бы их убивать. Продолжай наблюдать - пока ведь ничего не говорит за то, что они ищут нашу базу.

\- Орочимару-сама, но так ведь может продолжаться бесконечно. Рано или поздно они снова придут сюда за Саске-куном, мы убежим - а начатые процессы в лаборатории так и останутся незавершёнными.

\- Что поделать, милый Кабуто, настоящая дружба беспощадна в своей преданности, джинчуурики не объяснишь, что Саске-кун не хочет его видеть.

\- Я объясню, - вдруг подал голос Саске.

\- И как же ты это сделаешь? - заинтересовался Орочимару.

\- Так, что до него дойдёт.

С этими словами Саске взял меч наизготовку с явным намерением продолжать тренировку. Кабуто вышел, пряча довольную усмешку.

***

Выследить коноховцев не составило труда. Выследить - но не приблизиться. В этот раз команда Какаши была со своим настоящим командиром, а Саске прекрасно помнил чутьё Какаши-сенсея. Поэтому похитить Наруто можно было бы лишь тогда, когда тот отдалится от своих спутников. Но Наруто не отлипал от остальной компании - они все держались вместе. Даже Сакура перестала возражать, что мужчины справляют свои нужды почти у неё на глазах - то ли занятия медициной заставили её спокойно относиться к человеческому телу, то ли она наконец уяснила себе, что для шиноби в походе стыдливость - дорогая роскошь.

За два дня, что Саске следил за ними, коноховцы всё дальше уходили от базы Орочимару - стало ясно, что они здесь по своим делам и прошли мимо чисто случайно. Можно было бы вернуться и успокоить Кабуто, но Саске решил всё-таки выполнить задуманное и окончательно объяснить всё Наруто. Поэтому, когда в один прекрасный вечер Сакура дежурила, Какаши и Сай спали, а Наруто вдруг понесло прогуляться, Саске не стал упускать шанс.

***

Саске молча наблюдал, как Наруто приходит в себя. Первым делом он увидел знакомое лицо: "Саске?.." - раздалось обрадованно-недоверчивое, Наруто дёрнулся навстречу и не смог подняться. Он растерянно оглянулся, скользнул взглядом по незнакомой местности, и только потом осознал, что сейчас сковывает его движения. Надо отдать должное - Наруто постарался оставаться спокойным, хотя Саске прекрасно видел, как его передёргивает от отвращения, когда кожей чувствовалось очередное скользкое холодное шевеление. Ради забавы Саске заставил змею, оплетавшую шею Наруто, поднять голову и зашипеть прямо в лицо своей жертве. Расчёт не оправдался - Наруто не заорал, только выгнулся дугой, отчего, в своём оранжевом комбинезоне, с раскинутыми в стороны руками-ногами, стал окончательно похож на морскую звезду.

\- Ты меня... не убьёшь... - Наруто не столько проговорил, сколько просипел эти слова.

Саске не ответил, молча потянулся за мечом. Наруто расширившимися глазами смотрел, как рука Саске медленно выдвигается из-за спины.

\- Раз раньше не убил, и теперь не станешь. Просто... пугаешь.

Саске достал меч, аккуратно держась за ножны у самого основания. Подхватил его второй рукой, с почтением положил на траву.

\- Тебя бесполезно пугать смертью, - ответил он, выпрямившись, - поэтому я попробую по-другому.

Саске снял сандалии, развязал пояс, потянул вниз штаны.

\- Саске! Извращенец, ты что задумал? - сейчас голос Наруто от ужаса срывался на визг.

Саске, оставшийся в одном распахнутом косоде, ничуть не прикрывавшем тёмный куст волос внизу живота и болтавшийся под ним член, согласился:

\- То и задумал, ты правильно понял.

\- Саске, да ты... Конченый мудак! Ты... У тебя же не стоит! Нашёл, чем пугать, дурак!

\- Встанет, - спокойно возразил Саске.

И, действительно, его член понемногу наливался кровью. Он подошёл к Наруто, расстегнул ему брюки, сдёрнул вниз вместе с трусами. Разведённые в стороны ноги сомкнулись, змеи на щиколотках переплелись друг с другом, связав их вместе. Наруто немедленно попытался ударить связанными ногами, но Саске легко перехватил его щиколотки, поднял ноги вверх и уставился на задницу Наруто.

\- Извращенец! Что, картинка возбуждающая?

Согнутому под прямым углом Наруто, чьи руки и шею змеи по-прежнему прижимали к земле, приходилось изо всех сил напрягаться, чтобы краем глаза увидеть, что делает Саске. Это не добавляло спокойствия.

\- Нет, - ответил Саске, - размечтался... А, к чёрту!

Наруто почувствовал вторжение и взвизгнул:

\- Какого чёрта ты туда лезешь пальцами?

\- Тебя подготавливаю, придурок! Ты хочешь, чтобы я туда сразу членом полез?

\- А ты не знаешь, что там положено смазывать?

\- Знаю, - буркнул Саске, отводя глаза. - Где я тебе сейчас смазку найду?

\- Оближи.

\- После того, как... Поздно уже!

\- Другую руку оближи.

\- Сам облизывай!

Не дожидаясь согласия, Саске перехватил ноги Наруто "использованной" рукой, а пальцы освободившейся сунул в чужой рот. Наруто возмущённо засопел, но послушно обхватил их горячим языком - Саске дёрнулся.

\- Фы фево? - поинтересовался Наруто.

\- Ничего... Продолжай.

Облизывание и посасывание возобновилось. Наруто хитро поглядывал на Саске, явно забавляясь его смущением. "Кто кого, блин, вообще..." - мелькнуло в голове у Саске, и он выдернул руку:

\- Хватит!

И тут же, не церемонясь, вогнал мокрые пальцы по месту назначения, с удовольствием увидев, как Наруто перекосился:

\- Больно!

\- Мне тоже!

\- Ну уж я в этом не виноват.

\- Виноват! Не зажимайся так.

Саске пытался как-то расширить плотное кольцо мыщц, не уверенный в том, что делает то, что нужно. Наруто извивался и хрипло постанывал - чем только лишний раз сбивал с толку, но хотя бы заводил.

\- Змею сюда запустить, что ли, - задумчиво проговорил себе под нос Саске, когда пальцы окончательно онемели.

\- Не-не-нет, только не твоих змеюк! И вообще - делай уже, что хотел, хватит тянуть!

\- Не терпится? - съехидничал Саске, но тут заметил, наконец, странное при нынешнем раскладе обстоятельство - у Наруто была эрекция, возможно, с самого начала.

В голове раздался тревожный звонок - Наруто как-то неправильно реагировал на изнасилование, но Саске уже не способен был думать о том, правильно или неправильно будет трахнуть Наруто - он мог думать только, каким способом это сделать.

Он развёл колени Наруто, поднырнув в образовавшееся кольцо, потянул на себя тяжёлое тело, заставив змей связать руки пленника точно так же, как ноги, у себя за спиной. В результате Наруто сидел на коленях у Саске, невольно обнимая его всеми лапами, и явно был не в восторге от получившейся позы:

\- Дурак, я же не удержусь!

\- Вот и хорошо, сразу войдёт.

Взаимная возня, во время которой они то ли мешали, то ли помогали друг другу то ли приподняться, то ли опуститься, но главное - попасть нужным концом в нужное отверстие, благополучно завершилась. Наруто ещё хватал ртом воздух, пытаясь привыкнуть к посторонней штуке внутри себя, когда Саске приказал:

\- Что ты застыл? Двигайся!

Тот исполнил требование, неловко опираясь на плечи Саске связанными руками. Наруто наклонился, немыслимо извернулся и поймал губами губы Саске.

\- Ты чего лижешься? - отпрянул тот.

\- Ты, сука, меня трахаешь - я имею полное право тебя целовать!

\- Ничего ты не имеешь, - уворачиваясь, отказался Саске.

Жертвой охоты за поцелуями стало ухо Саске - Наруто, как поймал мочку губами, присосался намертво. Саске смирился. Просунул между собой и Наруто руку, обхватил бодавший его член, прижал к себе, сделав из живота и ладони тесную норку.

\- Саске... - выдохнули в насилуемое ухо, - положи ты меня, неудобно же.

\- Скулёжник, - ругнулся Саске, но просьбу выполнил, уронив Наруто на спину, и себя вместе с ним, сверху.

Так неожиданно оказалось куда лучше - можно было свободно двигаться, и Саске заработал бёдрами, вгоняя член в Наруто. Оргазм не заставил себя ждать, и вскоре он уже довольно лежал, пытаясь отдышаться, и втягивал обратно своих змей.

Но при попытке встать оказалось, что пятки Наруто, хоть и не связаны, по-прежнему сомкнуты и крепко держат Саске за задницу.

\- Куда? А я?

Саске не стал спорить, снова взялся за чужой член.

\- Не так сильно, - скривилась неблагодарная жертва.

Начиная закипать, Саске всё же ослабил давление, подстроил темп под подёргивания Наруто и добился результата - лужи спермы, обляпавшей ему руку и живот. Шикарно. Осталось только вынуть член из чужой задницы и полюбоваться, насколько тот изгваздали.

\- Хреновый из тебя любовник, Саске. Только о себе и думаешь.

Эта дрянь бесстыдно валялась на траве, даже не подумав подтянуть штаны, и критиковала, как её отымели.

\- Да я тебя, мать твою, только что изнасиловал!

\- Да, кстати - нафига это тебе понадобилось?

\- Придурок, - прошипел Саске, - мозгов нет и никогда не будет! Для того, чтоб ты, сволочь, от меня отвязался, потому что я тебя унизил, против воли отымел как девочку! Потому что ни один порядочный мужик такого не стерпит!

\- Не стерпит... - Наруто спокойно, задумчиво как-то это сказал, в глубине его глаз мелькнуло что-то нехорошее, но Саске недооценил опасность.

И потому в следующую секунду валялся лицом в траве. Валялся под Наруто, естественно. Когда эта сволочь научилась так быстро двигаться?

\- Раньше надо было шаринган включать, а теперь уже бестолку - я от тебя не отцеплюсь.

Саске барахтался, но Наруто просто залип на нём, не давал ни вывернуться, ни перевернуться. Надо собраться с силами, сбросить эту сволочь с себя - подобраться, напрячься, оттолкнуться - есть! Вернее - нет, перевернуться они перевернулись, но Наруто так и не отцепился. И от ощущения тычущего между ягодиц, совершенно не нужного там члена тоже не удалось избавиться.

\- Сволочь, почему у тебя опять стоит?

\- А у меня на тебя всегда стоит.

Это прозвучало пугающе серьёзно.

\- Не мели ерунды.

\- Правда. Я бы тебя ещё в Долине Завершения трахнул, если бы понимал, чего на самом деле хочу.

\- Хрен бы я дал тебе себя трахнуть. И сейчас не дам!

Саске выкручивался, пытаясь расцепить железные объятия Наруто. Печать поползла по коже - этот мудак вынуждал тратить на него настоящую силу. Саске смог согнуть прижатые к бокам руки, запустил свежевыросшие когти в руки Наруто, но неожиданно обжёгся. И всё его тело стало испытывать жар чакры Кьюби.

Наруто не стал покорно ждать, пока Саске воспользуется силой печати, сам он тоже пробудил дремлющую в нём могучую силу. Саске стал лихорадочно складывать печати для чидори, но молнии, не успев разгореться, тут же погасли о землю - Наруто с лёгкостью, будто до того лишь игрался в поддавки, снова перевернулся и впечатал Саске мордой в траву. Ужасная чакра лиса давила и пекла огнём. В плечо вонзились острые зубы. В зверином рычании Саске не сразу разобрал осмысленную речь:

\- Знаешь, Кьюби хочет тебя точно так же, как я.

Говорят, что одна боль может отвлечь от другой боли - Саске смог убедиться в справедливости этой поговорки. Наруто терзал Саске зубами и жёг своей чакрой - на этом фоне момент проникновения стал каким-то незначительным. То, что раздражающие тычки между ягодицами прекратились, осозналось не сразу. Увы, прекратились они всего лишь потому, что член Наруто залез в задницу Саске по самое основание.

Победитель остановился, замер, решил передохнуть. Побеждённый не возражал. Наруто отпустил плечо Саске, кажется, даже слегка ойкнул, попытался зализать рану. После минуты спокойной лёжки Саске осторожно поинтересовался:

\- Наруто, ты уже добился своего, победа засчитана. Может, слезешь с меня?

\- Сейчас, подожди. Убери печать, я успокою лиса.

Наруто приподнял Саске, поставил раком - пришедшее на ум унизительное название отозвалось горечью - провёл ещё когтистой и горячей лапой по животу, накрыл член, послушно дрогнувший в ответ на ласку. Жар чакры почти ушёл, Саске чувствовал просто живое тепло. Как всегда, нахлынула и отошла дурнота от подавляемой печати, соединившись на сей раз с дурнотой от ощущения постороннего предмета в прямой кишке. "И почему этот придурок не захотел на меня злиться, когда я с ним вот так сделал?" - Саске нашёл, конечно, самый идиотский повод обидеться на Наруто. Саске передёрнулся, пытаясь совладать с собственными ощущения, буркнул:

\- Это вот так ты себе дрочишь?

\- Да. Чем ты недоволен?

\- Сильнее. И быстрее. Двигайся уже!

\- Раскомандовался...

Давление ладони на член усилилось, а в остальном Саске не стал ждать. Он задвигался взад-вперёд так быстро, как хотел, с удовольствием услышал стон-вздох Наруто и сам застонал в полный голос.

Когда Саске пришёл в себя, Наруто со своей тягучей нежностью размазывал ему сперму по члену. Ну, конечно, нам же надо испачкаться как можно тщательнее.

\- Наруто, ты уже?

\- Нет.

\- Тормоз!

Вместо ответа Наруто подхватил Саске под грудь, потянул к себе. Они стояли на коленях, Наруто по-прежнему нежно лапал обмякший член Саске, обнимал другой рукой что есть силы и дышал в затылок. "Сейчас опять лизаться начнёт," - подумал Саске и угадал - ухо снова зажевали. И наградили полным концертом оргазменных сопений и мычаний.

\- В расчёте, - бросил Наруто, когда закончил, - я тебя отымел, как девочку... А ты это стерпел и получил удовольствие, так что не пи-ааа-зди уже, - зевок получился отменно смачным, Саске самому захотелось зевнуть.

Наруто отпустил его. Саске оглянулся: Наруто сидел на траве, голой жопой в росе - опять даже не подумал подтянуть штаны - и мотал головой, пытаясь стряхнуть сон.

\- Ты всегда, как потрахаешься, засыпаешь?

\- А я знаю?

Ответ вывел Саске из себя:

\- Ну придурок! Только от тебя, придурка, такого идиотизма и можно было ожидать!

\- Чего ожидать? Что ты заладил - придурок и придурок?

\- Три года таскаться с самым большим развратником среди шиноби - и до сих пор остаться целкой! Это только ты мог провернуть!

\- Ага, будет Джирайя со мной своими бабами делиться, щас! И вообще, он, по-моему, больше выступает, а на самом деле импотент. Ходит по барам, пьёт саке, тискает девочек для виду - и всё. Саске, не маячь, иди сюда.

\- Обломись. Оденься лучше.

Наруто нехотя послушался, подтянул наконец штаны, столько времени и приключений болтавшиеся на щиколотках.

\- Ты, блин, как ребёнок - если тебе бабу не подложат, сам ничего не сделаешь, да? Возле Джирайи по-любому столько красоток вилось, мог бы подсуетиться!

\- Не хотелось. Я берёг себя для Сакуры-чан.

\- Для Сакуры? - Саске так развеселился, что отвлёкся от вывязывания нужного узла на поясе.

\- Ага. А в результате ты не только украл мой первый поцелуй, но и забрал мою девственность. Ты как хочешь, Саске, а теперь ты мне должен, - голос у Наруто был совсем сонный, Саске даже еле разобрал, что за претензии ему высказывают.

\- Это что я тебе должен? - Саске вдруг пришла в голову удачная идея, он сам подошёл к Наруто, потянул его за плечи и улёгся на траву. - Взять на себя заботу о тебе? Вернуться с тобой в Коноху?

\- Ага, - Наруто уткнулся носом Саске в грудь, потом поднял голову, посмотрел мутными глазами и спросил: - Шаринган-то зачем?

\- Надо, - Саске использовал зрительный контакт, чтобы усилить внушение. - И что тогда? Будем жить долго и счастливо?

\- Ага.

\- И ты нарожаешь мне кучу детей?

\- Аг... Почему я?

\- Потому что я никого рожать не собираюсь.

Наруто, сонно моргая глазами, вдруг расплылся в счастливой улыбке:

\- Саске... Видишь, ты хочешь со мной семью! Пошли домой.

\- Мы уже дома, придурок.

Созданная гендзюцу Коноха заглядывала в окна комнаты Саске. Он сам немного удивился, когда понял, как хорошо помнит свои бывшие вещи, распорядок в комнате и этот пейзаж - дома родного селения. Он накрыл себя и Наруто воображаемым одеялом и стал тихо, успокаивающе дышать.

\- Саске... - раздалось вдруг почти неразборчивое, - не умирай. Убей своего Итачи, но не сам...

\- Спи давай, - голос чуть дрогнул, он не смог сдержаться.

Наруто засопел, окончательно уснув. Саске поднялся, подхватил тушку, перенёс её обратно поближе к лагерю коноховцев, а потом понёсся домой.

Два дня убиты на слежку, ещё день возвращаться - время потрачено не то, что впустую, а во вред. Идея отпугнуть Наруто полностью провалилась - на изнасилование он ответил встречным изнасилованием и предложением руки и сердца. Что-то подсказывало Саске, что на желательный сценарий "Наруто оскорбится и никогда, никогда больше не захочет вспоминать обо мне" рассчитывать не приходится. Как бы не наоборот, не дай бог Наруто вспомнит весь этот бред, который нёс про семью, и будет гоняться за Саске ещё и затем, чтобы тот на нём женился. Учитывая, что на джинчуурики всё заживет мгновенно, если уже не зажило, оставалась довольно слабенькая надежда, что своим финальным гендзюцу Саске достаточно заморочил Наруто голову, и, проснувшись, тот примет всё произошедшее за сон. Должна ж быть на свете справедливость - должны же и Наруто тоже сниться такие сны?

***

Дверь ванной молча звала, но соединению Саске с горячей водой мешал Кабуто. Помыться дадут только после того, как допросят.

\- У коноховцев свои цели, про нашу базу они ничего не знают и её не ищут.

\- Это стало ясно ещё два дня тому назад. А как твой план объяснить всё окончательно? Удалось тебе убедить Наруто-куна, что он тебя не хочет?

Саске вздрогнул от выбранного Кабуто выражения.

\- Нет, - нехотя признался Саске, - всё осталось по-прежнему.

\- Ай-яй-яй, какой же упрямый этот Наруто-кун! Вы даже подрались, а он всё равно, наверное, называет тебя братом.

Саске фыркнул. После случившегося Наруто вряд ли будет употреблять это определение. Правда, даже думать страшно, какое новое слово он выберет для обозначения их семейных связей.

\- Какая у тебя, однако, занятная рана. Укус? - пальцы Кабуто бесцеременно забрались под косоде и ощупали плечо. - Похоже, кусали сзади. Неужели Наруто-кун напал на тебя со спины? Он что, хотел поставить на другом плече свою печать, так сказать, для равновесия?

Саске проигнорировал вопросы.

\- Я собираюсь в душ, обработаешь рану позже.

\- Только эту рану? А ниже спины ты сам справишься?

Саске в бешенстве рванул Кабуто за грудки. Но стервозный орочимаров помощник только усмехнулся и привычно вкрадчиво произнёс:

\- Саске-кун, ты пахнешь, - и, глядя на залившегося краской Саске, безжалостно продолжил: - Я так и думал, что для объяснений ты выберешь какой-нибудь подобный способ. Но, похоже, недооценил ты Наруто-куна, что-то пошло не так, и вы поменялись ролями? Наверное, ты был хорош снизу, раз уж Наруто-кун собирается и дальше докучать нам своим вниманием.

Возможно, Кабуто мог и дальше щеголять своей проницательностью, но разговаривать, когда острие куная упирается под подбородок, довольно неудобно. Саске, с леденящим спокойствием, наклонился к Кабуто и принялся рассуждать:

\- Ты ведь знаешь - Итачи получил Мангекё, убив своего лучшего друга. Я пытался убить Наруто в своё время, но тогда передумал. Ты правильно понял, что произошло вчера, и друзьями мы уже быть не можем. Убивать Наруто мне бесполезно. Но кого мне убить? Кто же теперь будет моим лучшим другом? Наверное, человек, который лезет в мои дела, так хорошо знает, что и где я делал, и готов в задницу мне залезть, лишь бы вылечить?

\- Я всё понял, Саске-кун, понял, - Кабуто изобразил испуг и покорность, но стереть с его лица еле заметную насмешку Саске так и не смог. - Нет, я не набиваюсь к тебе в друзья и не буду лезть тебе в душу, - Кабуто осторожно отвёл руку с кунаем от своего горла. - Откровенно говоря, чем быстрее Орочимару-сама подавит эту душу, тем лучше - ты уже утомил меня сверх меры. Впрочем, Орочимару-сама будет рад узнать, что ты уже достаточно созрел для секса. Но, поскольку заботиться о сохранности будущего тела Орочимару-самы - моя обязанность, я вынужден беспокоиться и о твоей заднице тоже. Вот, - на столе появилась баночка с мазью, - раз уж ты такой стеснительный, подлечи себя сам. Там на этикетке инструкция, разберёшься. А когда ты в следующий раз встретишь своего... хм, бывшего друга - не забудь воспользоваться вот этим.

Рядом с баночкой возник маленький тюбик с надписью на английском. Саске не очень хорошо знал этот язык, но слово "sex" было трудно не понять.

\- А плечо я действительно обработаю позже. Надо же - укусил! Лисы переносят бешенство, нужно быть осторожными.

Высказав эту последнюю, сравнительно безобидную гадость, Кабуто наконец изчез.

Саске, перетравляя злость, вогнал кунай в стену. Тюбик со смазкой стоял на столе, сиял белоснежной упаковкой. Маленький, округлый - такой действительно удобно носить с собой, чтобы он всегда был под рукой.

Итачи был прав. Прав, прав и прав - настоящая сила даётся только тому, кто способен разорвать все связи, убить всё дорогое. Если обходиться полумерами, если не рвать привязнности с корнем, а всего лишь уходить на время, в глубине души надеясь когда-нибудь вернуться - будешь слабым, всегда будешь слабым. Итачи - безжалостный, бесчеловечный ублюдок, и только такой же бесчеловечный ублюдок способен его остановить. Иметь дорогих людей, мечтать о будущей мирной жизни рядом с ними означает рисковать самым главным - местью. Той силы, которую можно получить, не оплатив её кровью, может не хватить.

Маленький белый тюбик, с надписью на непонятном языке, подаренный с презрением враждебным интриганом. Саске схватил его со стола, подбросил в ладони и спрятал в штанах.


End file.
